


disintegrate

by opalitegalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Sex, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalitegalaxy/pseuds/opalitegalaxy
Summary: He let himself be used in the only way he cared to be used, no longer a pawn on somebody else's chessboard, just a passive partner in another's quest for meaningless pleasure. No words, no love, no respect, nothing - but senseless, mindless fucking.





	disintegrate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely NIN. You always manage to bring out the depraved part of my soul <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccY25Cb3im0

The world outside the four barebrick walls did not exist. Could burn to ashes for all Eren cared.

The fear of failure; the abject misery of thousands; the hope of an entire race heavy and raw against his tired shoulders; his mind grew ignorant to all of it at the touch of your lips, at the flood of a familiar taste in his mouth. He clawed at the complicated mess of buckles criss-crossing your body, fingers desperate and clumsy, frantic to feel the scalding hot flush of your skin under his hands; something to ground him, to keep the static fuzz in his brain and quiet the screaming demons nestled within.

There was no finesse. It didn't happen the way he'd always envisioned. No candles or soft moonlight or delicate touches. Instead, he screwed his eyes shut and dug his nails into your thighs and drowned in the sensation of warmth around his cock, the sound of your voice whining his name and bedframe creaking in protest like a lullaby to his weary soul. He let himself be used in the only way he cared to be used, no longer a pawn on somebody else's chessboard, just a passive partner in another's quest for meaningless pleasure. No words, no love, no respect, nothing - but senseless, mindless fucking.

He let go, forcefully taking your hands and placing them at his neck; he felt you hesitate, and yet he noticed the aggressive thrusting of your hips did not stop, only felt your velvet walls tighten excitedly at the dangerous prospect he presented. He finally pried his eyes open, the insufferable voices awakened and gaining traction at the mere hint of daylight. _Be quiet. Be quiet. Please, just be quiet. SHUT UP!  
_

"Do it. Please."

Fingertips pressed deeply into the soft arteries at his plea, each breath becoming harder to swallow than the last as his throat collapsed into itself. The edges of his vision began to blur, his body starving for air, survival instincts deadened by the weight of you pressing him further into the mattress. Everything seemed to slow to a near stop, the sight of you bare-breasted and wild-eyed perfectly preserved in time. Reality was growing lighter by the second and he gleefully embraced the sharp, needle-like tingling enveloping his being, the blinding white glow at the end of the tunnel manifesting right before his eyes, the edge of this realm coaxing him closer like a siren's deadly song. _Let go, Eren. Leave it all behind..._

Then the pressure was suddenly lifted. Despite himself he inhaled, deeply, the rush of oxygen making him lightheaded and the odd catharsis of being a hairsbreadth away from death doing little to hinder his pleasure, instead pulling him up to undiscovered heights that made his heart pound like a jackhammer in his chest. The tension in his balls reached breaking point, filling you with his warmth with little more than a ragged sigh; finally spent, yet the rabid animal in him now howled for more. _More, more, **more.**_

He couldn't ignore the irritated tut you'd let slip.

"Over so soon?"

He shook his head, winding his arms around your waist and holding tightly, possessively, pinning you in place upon his lap. The vesitgal remains of a whisper still lingered, crawling around inside his ear like a stray cockroach; intolerable after knowing the peace of white noise even for just a second. "I'm nowhere near done with you."


End file.
